Artemis Fowl Meets Fan Fiction
by Storyreader14
Summary: What happens when Foaly discovers fanfiction. net. Will crazy havoc insue or will they take it lightly? Yeah, right. I HAVE PERMESSION FROM AMY SHADOWS TO REPRINT THIS STORY! On Hiatus until my beta gets back to me


Disclaimer: I do not own the Artemis Fowl characters or any of the likenesses. I also do not own, I am just a member. Read, review and do not flame.

Disclaimer 2.0: Amy Shadows is the original poster of this story, However due to severe writers block she has discontinued her stories. Not wanting her stories to go to waste she offered them up to anyone who cared to take them. I volunteered and so here we are.

* * *

ARTEMIS MEET FANFICTION: THE DISCOVERY 

Foaly typed in some coordinates on his computer, eager to browse the mud men super highway. One webpage caught his eyes as he browsed some of the more popular pages. It had every key word that would lead to investigation. LEP, Foaly, Haven, Root, Holly. Every word that would appear under the hit list had appeared under that one website.

"Commander, get Holly and Artemis and get here instantly."

Moments later they were all sitting in Foaly's office surrounded by monitors all showing the same thing.

"What is this Foaly?" Holly asked. "You brought us all the way down here to show us some mud men story site."

Foaly chuckled. He loved explaining himself and the captain had just given him valid reason to. "Actually, this is a lot more extreme than some mud men story site."

"Could we please quite using the phrase mud men?" Artemis asked. "There's one sitting right here you know."

"Hey, I've got an idea," Commander Root's voice boomed. "Why don't we stop this immature little chat here and get to the point. Some of us have serious work to do."

Foaly grumbled about something involving respect and paychecks before continuing. "Okay, while doing some…uh…research, I came upon a certain website which is very popular among the mud…humans…nowadays. After further research I discovered some of the LEP key words to search. I discovered this."

Foaly clicked on the book icon and a list of many different book titles popped up on the monitor. He clicked again on another icon and there was a gasp heard round the room. It was the icon titled Artemis Fowl.

"What is this," Artemis whispered, mesmerized from the very first instant.

"This is a website where people come to submit there own versions of stories based on movies or books, which means that someone out there has been chronicling our entire lives. Look," Foaly said pointing at a summary that read Takes Place after Eternity Code. "These people know all about our lives, and they are creating their own versions."

Holly ran her hand across one of the screens in shock. "How do they know all this, Foaly," she whispered. "Does this mean they are going to start coming?"

"For all they know we are fictional characters created by some guy named Eoin Colfer." Foaly said with a shrug. "I told you we should have mind wiped him."

"What all do they say, Foaly?" Root asked his tone and temper calmed down a little by the shock.

"Well, according to a few of these I'm a sadistic game show host, Root, you're a major hot head, and Holly, you and Artemis…" Foaly pointed to one of the screens that had a giant A/H on the screen. The two stepped quickly away from each other.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Holly whispered. Artemis opened his mouth to make a comment but no noise would come out.

"That's not the only coupling they have on here, it's really messed up. Check out some of these." Foaly manipulated the screen a little and brought up all the romance stories. There was coupling in everything pair there could be.

"Hey," Root said happily. "I must be pretty popular on here, look at how many wives I've had."

Foaly did a fake cough and whispered something that sounded remarkably similar to "Not to mention husbands."

Holly stepped forward and tried to take charge of the situation before the commander could strangle the centaur. "Look, this is no time to make sarcastic comments or hurt each other. We have to go and hunt these people down!"

"One problem," Root said, coming from his 'must kill Foaly' trance. "If we go after them our pictures and identities will end up posted all over the internet."

"You're forgetting something," Artemis said softly. "They already are."

There was a long pause and each member of the group looked up. "Let's go," Root said and they each suited up and left the room.

* * *

If you want to be hunted down in this story leave a DETAILED discription of yourself in your review or PM me

* * *

Here is a copy of the E-mail correspondence between Amy Shadows and myself.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been on, but so? I'm suffering through block. If anyone would like to adopt one of my fics to start writing themselves just send me message and it's yours!"  
Amy Shadows (from her homepage)

Me:

NOOOOO!  
I love your writing style and believe no one else's can come close to comparing. However if you insist...  
I have a great idea for you story "ARTEMIS MEETS FANFICTION" and would like to take it over, and now that summer is about to start I can devote my full attention to it.  
-Storyreader14 AKA Rachel Nret

Amy Shadows:

I would love to! Feel free to take it over; I really hoped someone who could  
be dedicated to it would help me out. Thanks much in advance, let me know  
what you'd like me to check out!


End file.
